


Batfam Oneshots

by TaliaQuinn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Salty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaQuinn/pseuds/TaliaQuinn
Summary: Follow the adventures of a brooding bat furry, a gymnast in training, a living zombie, a teen caffeine obsessed CEO, the greatest weapon, and an "ex" assassin. Oh, they have a magical girl superhero in their midst as well.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 158





	1. Infinity War

One thing Jason Loved about Gotham was the buildings. They were high. Jumping off of them gave him the adrenaline rush nothing else will.

Although he would never admit it he loved jumping off buildings with Dick. Ever since he was Robin he and Dick would play rooftop tag. Dick, of course, would make it difficult by jumping off roofs and creating some of the best acrobatic tricks.Of course, Jason being Jason didn’t like being shown up. He would try to recreate the stunts but unfortunately, Dick was astronomically flexible, Jason was not.

He would usually end up having to deploy his grapple early.

One _very_ terrifying time his grapple didn't deploy and Dick wound up having to save him. Bruce was of course incredibly pissed off. They wound up having a big blow up and didn’t talk for weeks. _Again._

Dick, however, did end up taking Jason to an amusement park and treated him to ice cream. That was one of the best days ever That Jason could remember. Again he will never admit it.

Right now he was racing against Dickface to get to their motorcycles to meet up with bats and bats the second. Marinette was going to be there, she had zeta-beamed from Paris to attend the meeting.

Tony Stark disappeared in an Alien Ship above New York City. The rest of the Avengers or ex-Avengers were missing.

**Batcave,** **Wayne Manor**

**Gotham City, USA**

**4:30 a.m**

“Sup Marinette, what’s our game plan for handling this??” Jason asked once they entered the cave. Marinette was still in her pajamas unlike everyone else who was in their Gear albeit mask-less.

“I tried calling Peter but according to his aunt and mom he’s missing too!!” Marinette exclaimed. Seriously what was it with that boy and his incessant need to get into trouble. He gives a bad name to bug-named superheroes. 

“Unfortunately we don’t know what has happened to the Stark boys” Bruce responded. Placing a reassuring hand on Marinettes and Tims shoulders. Both were very close friends with the spider-boy. 

“Right now we all need to go to our respective cities or superhero teams and prepare for a possible alien invasion” He continued.

The Bat computer began to beep “Guys I think the possible alien invasion started an hour ago” Oracles voice stated. “Crap for some reason our alerts didn’t respond to the breaches in the atmosphere.” 

“ _Where_?” Batman snapped 

“Wakanda”

“The closest zeta beam is 4 hours away from Wakanda” Dick noted bringing up his wrist computer and listing zeta beam locations.

“Some of the rouge avengers are there already, allegedly,” Oracle noted.

“We won’t be of use, we have to get ready to defend the rest of earth if the fighting spreads, No one leaves Gotham, let's get prepped and split into teams” Batman ordered. 

Bruce was scared, he didn’t want to risk his kids and the last thing he wanted to do was get separated from his kids during an alien invasion.

“The majority of the fighting has decreased and most of the Aliens have been kille- HOLY CRAP the energy signature in Wakanda is off the grid!!” Oracles mechanized voice exclaimed. Jason was cleaning all of his weapons as well as his “hood’. Marinette changed into all black outfit into some sweats. Everyone else was making sure to get prepped.

For a family worried about an alien invasion they sure seemed to be going about normal. Weirdos. 

_Crash. Boom_

Jason swiveled around and was startled to See Dick doubling over, Damian was frantic at his side trying to ask what was wrong with him. Crash. Jason swiveled around once again but this time he saw Cass doubling over with Bruce trying to help.

This time it was Barbara's voice that can be heard not her voice disguised as Oracle. “Guys something is seriously wrong,” 

Marinette was frantically trying to take off her earrings. Tim was helping her. Jason immediately rushed over to help Damian with Dick.

‘Grayson Speak Tell me what is wro-” Damian demanded. Jason was occupied trying to sit him up. A glance to the side revealed Bruce With Tim supporting Cass and Marinette. Jason had never seen a look like that on Bruces' face. Pain and worry etched into every crevice on his face. 

“DICK” Jason turned towards Damian's frantic cry. He was horrified to see Dick was _Disintegrating_. What the hell!?

“Jason” oh. Dick was talking to him and holding his shoulder. “Take care of Dami and the family” terrified blue eyes met Jasons.

“Cease that nonsense Grayson” Damian yelled while clinging to Grayson. Dick hugged him “I’m sorry” Damian lurched forward and he suddenly wasn’t clinging to anything anymore. Damian glanced at his hands wide-eyed they were covered in Ashes, Dicks ashes. Jason pulled him up and took him towards the training area and for once Damian didn't protest.

_Cass And Marinette_

Bruce was there covered in ash as well staring at his lap. Cass was nowhere to be seen. No. Tim was focused on Marinette, who was disintegrating as well but oddly at a slower pace. Jason immediately knelt next to her. 

“W-whats going on, i-it hu-hurts” Marinette wheezed out. She pushed her earrings towards Tim, Tikki was floating nearby terrified at the sight. No way, she couldn’t lose another one of her Ladybugs.

Bruce was suddenly there.

“Marinette sweetie hold on hold o- _please_ hold on” Holy crap Bruce was crying. 

Tim was frantically talking to Tikki Jason only caught snatches. Soul stone. Snap.Avengers. Dying. 

He was too focused on his baby sister who was disappearing to listen to the rest. “D-dad _no_ , I don’t wanna go, nonononono, Jace, timmy, I don’t wanna leave” She choked out. With a gasp she finally disappeared too leaving Bruce to clutch at her ashes.

Damian was staring at the sight of his Father clutching at his sister's ashes. 

Bruce's face suddenly snapped up and he took off for a mad dash towards the steps, Tim following closely behind. Damian was too occupied staring at the spot where Dick disappeared. Jason noted that his eyes were watering. 

_Take Care of Dami._ Oh, screw it. Jason pulled Damian towards his chest and clutched him towards his chest. “Damian it’s okay, it’s okay I swear we are going to be fine, I promise” Damian breathing suddenly hitched and sobs started coming out. Jason couldn’t help it and allowed the water in his eyes to release as well.

Hearing footsteps he looked to the side and saw Tim was staring wide-eyed at the sight as well. Surprisingly Damian reached out and grabbed his wrist to pull him into the sob fest. Jason readjusted his grip to make space.

“Alfred's Gone,” Tim said in between sobs. “Jon, Artemis, Bizarro, Kori, Beast boy, Roy, and a good chunk of the Justice League have disappeared.” Barbara included. Jason forgot she was there. Jason hated himself at the moment. He had to let go of the group hug to go to the monitor.

If Roy was gone, who was taking care of Lian? A quick hack revealed Oliver clutching to a terrified Lian.

A second hack showed a cheerful Jon munching on a snack next to his parents who were busy typing on their laptops in a restaurant Suddenly he gasped and his granola bars fell. Clark immediately jumped up and in a few seconds Jon disintegrated into ash Lois fell after she didn't have anything to clutch. Jason cut the video feed before he looked at Lanes and Clark's reactions.

Damian was suddenly at his side. Jason heard a soft "no". Dang the poor demon brat just lost his best friend and a bunch of his more patient siblings.

Tim was off trying to help Oracle figure out how much of the superhero team disappeared. Thankfully Stephanie was spared the disappearing.

A few more video feed hacks revealed pretty much the same thing. People disintegrating in front of loved ones and even rivals. Friggin Riddler disintegrated in front of a shocked spoiler. This was happening everywhere! People suddenly turning to ash. How bad did the Avengers screw up?

Bruce was distraught. He has just lost 3 of his children all in under a minute. The only evidence left of Alfred was a pile of ashes. Bruce picked up a vase and immediately threw it towards a wall. He started throwing whatever was in arms reach. A red blur stopped him from throwing another vase.

Tikki.

“BRUCE STOP” She cried. “Don’t do this Marinette, Cass and Dick wouldn’t want you to spiral”

“Well they’re all dead aren't they?” He bit out. Bruce didn't care anymore. Screw her. How dare she. He lost so much. That darkness that had receded inside of him was coming back full force. This time he wasn’t sure if they would be able to come back. 

The loss of Dick alone is devastating. He was everyone's favourite brother. Cass was the ultimate overprotective sister, and the one that everyone was extremely protective of. Marinette was sweet and gentle, yet she still had a heart of gold. Both she and Dick were the type of people that made everyone around them fall in love with them. Alfred was his father, he stuck with him for everything

They were all _gone_.


	2. Trapeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Peeps, Heres the second oneshot. Do not fear the Infinity Oneshot will get a part two, but I just wanted to make sure to update. Hope you guys like <3

Dick was terrified.

His Guardian Bruce Wayne had realized that little Dick Grayson simply had too much energy. He was always running and skipping or even cartwheeling around the manor. He was practically bouncing off the walls by the time Bruce came home from work. After a few broken vases, he came to the realization that Dick was _filled_ with energy, he used to be constantly active back when he was in the circus. 

Of course, he decided to have a trapeze built in the gym. The _normal_ gym. The trapeze of course was adjusted for a small child. He made _sure_ that the net was installed sturdy. 

Unfortunately, when Bruce presented it to tiny Dick Grayson, Dick immediately started whimpering and hid behind Bruce. At that instant he felt horrible, he forgot that it's only been 3 months since The Graysons have been murdered, during a trapeze act, they fell to their deaths in their final family performance. He might be the Worlds Greatest Detective but he can still be extremely oblivious. Now he was standing in the Gym with a whimpering and _terrified_ child.

“Mama and Tati loved the trapeze. It was our family bonding, b-but now I'm too _scared_ ” he sobbed clutching at Bruce's leg even harder. Bruce finally bent down and picked up the poor sobbing child. He scrambled trying to figure out a solution or a way to console the poor child. Settling with comfortably rubbing the sobbing child's back. Finally, he looked at the trapeze and slowly walked closer to the trapeze, Dick only started to whimper louder.

“Dickie look there's a net here, to catch you if you fall, I made sure that the net was secure” Dick lifted his head out of his shoulder only long enough to stare at the net before burying his face back into his shoulder

“I’m too _scared_ ” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick kept on shifting and turning in his bed. He kept on seeing his parents twisting and turning in the air, flying. He missed flying, he missed the trapeze, he missed his _parents_. He started thinking about his father and mother, suddenly with a start he remembered what his father always use to say to him. How could Dick _forget_?

With a start he got up and grabbed his stuffed elephant Zitka. He bravely got up from his bed. He then started opening his door and peered into the dark hallway. He slowly made his way to the manor gym while clutching Zitka close to his chest and startling at the shadows enveloping the dark hallway.

Once he reached the gym he opened the door and stood in front of the trapeze setup. He remembered jumping and twisting in the air. His mother would always catch him and would quickly flip him to his father. He remembered when he completed his first quadruple. Both his parents were so happy they hugged him all day, Mr.Haley even bought him ice cream!!! 

At those memories, tears started streaming out of Dick's eyes. He was crying for the second time that day. Bruce was nowhere to be found!! Alfred was missing too, usually, he would be in the kitchen ready to give him a few comforting words and hot chocolate, but he was missing too. They would always disappear or Bruce would always be too busy with work.

His parents would be so embarrassed if they saw how scared Dick was of the trapeze. Making up his mind he quickly put Zitka to the side and started approaching the trapeze, doing a quick check of the net he immediately went and started putting chalk in his hands and started climbing the ladder.

He took in a deep breath and took a hold of the rung. With a deep breath, he leaped off the platform with a whoop. He twisted and turned and grabbed the other rung. He swung and couldn’t help but laugh as he continued doing his flips.

Unbeknownst to him, under the manor in a gloomy cave, an unmasked batman stared at his monitor screen staring at the laughing boy who for a few weeks couldn’t smile or laugh and would have nightmares every night and barely sleep.

Bruce decided to call it a night. He quickly shed his bat-suit and changed into his business attire. Making sure to quietly exit the batcave he made his way to the gym. He stood at the doorway admiring the boy's trapeze routine. Suddenly Dick lost hold of the rung and _fell_., terrifying Bruce. He immediately had flashbacks of _that_ fateful night. He stepped forward with his arms outstretched as if he would be able to stop the boy's fall but before he reached the net, Dick fell into it with a grunt.

Bruce was immediately at his side, scanning him for any signs of injuries, however when he reached Dick's face, he didn’t find a terrified look on his face, he wasn’t whimpering, and he wasn’t crying, Instead, he had a blinding smile.

“I did it, Bruce, I fell,” He said still grinning. Bruce was slightly confused

“You _wanted_ to fall?” Jesus, his heart was still racing from the scare, was it too late to take down the Trapeze? He felt that he was gonna have grey hair before the boy turned 10 if he kept it up.

“YUP” What an odd child, he couldn’t help but ask.

“ _Why_ ”

“My dad always said falling was just as fun, especially when you were never alone,” Dick said matter of factly. He felt silly forgetting about that.

Bruce stared at the grinning child for a few more seconds before finally releasing a huff, and pulling the child into a hug.

“I wanna go again”

Yep, Bruce felt that Gray hair coming in.


	3. Hamilton AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!!! Guess what I decided to write this One shot series that is loosely based in Hamilton!! Basically this is what I think would happened if you mixed Adrinette and Hamilton, with sprinklings of Batfam. I’ve noticed a Lot of similarities between Adrien and Alexander Hamilton (Bad fathers, Dead mothers, growing up alone, insecurities) and decided to seize the opportunity. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Marinette stomped around his home. Ripping portraits off the wall. Throwing them discarding them to the side. Of course, she avoided ones that didn't include _him_ . How COULD he? How could _Adrien_ have done it? Betrayed _her_ , her _family_ , _Their children_? And for what reason? For a secretary, Not even his secretary, the secretary of a _business partner_?

At the thought of the identity of the secretary, Marinette let loose a scream and tore off another portrait. Letting the glass shatter when it crashed on the floor. _She_ was someone that had always done her best to make her life miserable. Marinette thought that she had washed her hands off her when she graduated Lycee. Guess she was wrong.

Adrien never hesitated, stepping into that hotel room. Marinette watched the footage through tears, there wasn't a _millisecond_ of hesitation... He didn’t pause at all. Pause to think of _her_ , his wife. Pause to think of his _children_. Pause to think of how it would break them all apart. Marinette was watching her picture-perfect family burn. 

Did Adrien care? No. He just followed _Lila_ right into the room. It wasn't even _once_ he’d go to her house so often you might as well call it a past time. He even had the nerve to bring that girl into their home. _Into their bed_. Well, Adrien has forfeited his right to her bed, and her heart. He can sleep in his office instead. She didn't care.

Marinette couldn’t help but let out a breathless chuckle. After 12 years Lila won after all. She got what she wanted the most. Adrien. 

You know what? Marinette was fine with that. Adrien can be Lilas _completely_. 

Marinette already sent the paperwork needed to file for divorce. Already got the paperwork to change her name back to Marinette Dupain Cheng _Wayne_. She’s going to make sure that her children’s last names are changed as well. She was going to cleanse herself of Adrien Agreste _completely_. 

On second thought She’s going to pack their bags and head to Gotham. Adrien wouldn’t dare follow them there or try to see her. 

Right now Marinette only wanted was to never see him again. She needed to see her siblings and father.

Marinette quickly got to work. Moving around _her_ home she stopped packing their bags. She needed to get rid of the filth. She changed course and started to gather pictures, magazines, and _letters._ Once she made sure to grab everything Adrien related she plunked herself right next to the fireplace and started to sort through everything letting her mind wander to the events of the week

_Oh, she was late so late. quickly hopping out of bed she made sure to put on a suit and get her bags and purse ready for her trip. Taking a peek into Emma’s room she was slightly worried when found the bed empty. She made sure to stop at Louis and Hugo’s room. She was surprised to find the bed and cribs empty as well. Did they wake themselves up? She walked towards the living room and heard voices._

_“Sweetheart you're playing the wrong scale see, look at me une deuce Trois quart cinq six sept…..” A_

_Marinette stopped to smile at herself. Adrien was home. That was rare these days. He was teaching Emma piano. That rarely happens these days. He was always so busy. She knew from the lack of response from Emma that her daughter was soaking up all the attention as much as possible and focusing on getting the scale right. She started to hear the beginning of a simple melody. Quickly stopping to check over her suit and makeup she made her way towards the living room._

_Once entering she couldn’t help but smile. Adrien was in the corner sitting next to Emma at the piano. Hugo was in his high chair eating cereal, rather messily too. Louis was sitting on the couch watching his morning cartoons. Everything was perfect. Her family was perfect_ **_._ **

Marinette jumped. Her phone was ringing... Checking the caller Id to make sure it wasn’t _another_ reporter or worst **Adrien** before answering. she let out a sigh of relief once she saw who was calling. She quickly picked up.

“Hey Damian” she responded softly, she hadn’t expected him to call. He was currently off-world with the Titans.

“Skip the pleasantries, beloved sister, I am here to help you and my nieces and Nephews and also handle that scoundrel of a cat,” Damian Said in a brisk tone. 

All business and ready to _terminate_ a certain blond-haired green-eyed model. Oh, Damian swore that when he got his hands on him he was going to unleash the Fury of an al-Ghul Wayne. Maybe sending a few assassins would be necessary- 

“No assassins Damian” uh oh was he talking out loud??

“yes you were and no assassins Damian, he’s still the father of my kids, I don’t want to have to explain to them why uncle Damian is in prison” 

“tt as if I would get caught, If anything it will probably be the fools Todd sent who would get caught” Damian knew how to keep his hands clean. The fact that his sister thinks otherwise is _insulting._

“Wait. Who did Jason send!? _Call them off_ Da-” Oof Marinette was going to have to Call Jason and get him to call off any potential hitmen. Oh, who was she kidding she’s going to have a long list of friends and family to call and make them stand down.

She grabbed a postcard that Adrien sent her. From Germany. It was from a couple of months ago. Marinette counted back. Ah if her math was correct then Adrien was “meeting up” with Lila at the time. Ignoring the ache in her heart she flicked the postcard into the fireplace. Watching the fire overtake it,

**“** Marinette I insist that you and your children come back to America at once and leave that awful city, Pennyworth has already prepared your old room along with the kid's room,” Damian said, yanking Marinette's attention from the glowing embers. 

For all Damian cared he would let Todd's fools get caught, as long as they completed their task.

“ I have to get the kid's Bags ready and I can’t leave without telling my parents but that's difficult enough since there off on their anniversary trip across Europe”

"Humph I'm sure they will understand the need for you to get away from the city, from **him** , I swear Agreste knows no bounds he had the nerve to cheat on you with some **secretary** ,”

“It wasn't just _some_ secretary, it was Lila Rossi” She spat out with heat evident in her voice. “She got what she wanted after all these years” she chuckled. She kept on flicking magazines, posters, and pictures that had Adrien's face in them into the fireplace. She hoped that Adrien's reputation would burn. After all, isn't that the reason why he revealed his affair?


	4. Hamilton AU Part 2

“ItwasanecessarysacrificeitwasnecessaryItwasneededtosavemyreputationitwas-” repeating that mantra, Adrien slowly lifted his head from his hands to look over the newspapers, splattered all around his desk. All the headlines glaring at him in bold black print.

** SHOCKING: Details Of Adrien Agreste’s Affair Revealed **

** FASHION INDUSTRY IN CHAOS FOLLOWING ADRIEN AGRESTE ADMITTING AN AFFAIR WITH BRULER INDUSTRIES SECRETARY LILA ROSSI  **

** ‘OH YES HE WOULD STAY WHENEVER HE COULD ESCAPE HIS WIFE” ALLEGED MISTRESS LILA ROSSI STATES **

** MARINETTE AGRESTE IN TATTERS FOLLOWING BOMBSHELL AFFAIR ALLEGATIONS **

Adrien couldn’t help but flinch at  _ that  _ specific headline. 

Marinette would forgive him. She was head-over-heels in love with him plus she  _ had  _ to forgive him for the sake of Emma, Louis, and Hugo.

He quickly turned and focused on the  _ only  _ headline that mattered.

** ADRIEN AGRESTE CLEARED OF ANY  _ FINANCIAL  _ WRONGDOING BY FRENCH INVESTIGATORS **

Oh god, he couldn't believe he had let it get that far. He should’ve released the video  _ much _ earlier before any charges were made public.

How dare  _ they  _ try to frame  _ him _ . Everyone knew he always did everything in his life perfectly, efficiently, and  _ legally. _

That lowly Bruler Board Member trying to extort  _ him  _ of all people. Then have the nerve to accuse him of _ embezzlement  _ just so he could avoid jail time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the big framed picture of his and Marinette's wedding. Marinette beaming with joy, her arm wrapped around Adrien's. 

She looked beautiful that day. No matter what, seeing that picture of her in her wedding dress always managed to take his breath away.

She’ll forgive him. Especially once she knows  _ why  _ Adrien had to take extreme measures. 

He threw most of the Newspapers away keeping only that one that cleared him on any legal wrongdoing. 

He sat down actively trying to ignore the pings from his cellphone. Before finally reaching over and shutting it off. He leaned back and thought back to that fateful day that changed everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was just walking out of a meeting with the CEO of Bruler Industries when he felt hands wrap around his arm. He shifted to politely ask them to let him go before he was staring at familiar green eyes.

”Oh!?” Adrien is that you?” Lila squealed. Grasping his arm even tighter.

“Lila? It's been so long since I last saw you” he exclaimed awkwardly trying to get his arm released from the Italian grip.

“ _ Far too Long”  _ Lila cried wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He quickly returned the hug. finally breaking it off, after an oddly long time, before walking towards the elevator together

"What are you doing here? Are you working on a Charity collaboration with Bruler Industries?” He asked, he couldn't help but notice Lilas employee id.

“Huh- OH UHM no actually I  _ work  _ here now” She let out quickly taking off her ID and stashing it into her pocket “I got offered a job here once they saw the way I ran one of my charities, They practically  _ begged _ me to come work for them as a secretary and help them with Organizing” 

“Wow, that's amazing” He breathed out stepping onto the elevator with her following closely behind “What a coincidence that we managed to run into each other”

“Sure is” Ha. As if.

Lila had been seeing the Articles written about the “power couple”. Adrien and  _ Marinette _ . She seethed with jealousy every time an article would appear, praising her work, her charity, and her  _ kindness. _

That should’ve been Lila,  _ she  _ should've been the other half of the power couple.  _ She _ should’ve been “the beloved beautiful Mrs.Agreste.”

This is why she was ecstatic and thrilled when she saw Adrien scheduled for a Meeting with Bruler Industries CEO on the schedule that  _ Assistant _ Secretaries received each day. She could barely manage to qualify for her job as an  _ assistant  _ secretary to a lower executive, she could only dream of being the CEO’s secretary.

Reading articles and watching videos Lila realized that she wasn’t the only one Jealous of Marinette.  _ Adrien  _ was too. Through the quick glances thrown in his wife's direction or the flickers of annoyance on his face every time Marinette's fans approached her on the streets, who would practically ignore Adrien. 

Lila  _ knew _ it was jealousy. She after all felt it too.

The baker girl  _ surpassed  _ Lila. That enraged her to no end. Lila was determined to change all of that.

This is why she had to sneak her way onto the top floor barely in time so she could “run” into Adrien. Which was successful.

Shaking back to reality Lila couldn't help but give a quick glance at Adrien next to her in the Elevator, she realized that she had stumbled upon a crucial piece of knowledge that would give her everything she wanted.

There was no way she could let Adrien leave….at least without  _ her _ .

Lila practically dragged Adrien towards a “close” cafe that just so happened to have an __ intimate theme. Lila ordered coffee for them both and quickly delved into all her “adventures” she “had” since leaving lycee. Totally false but attention-grabbing as apparent by Adrien's intense concentration on Lila and her adventures. 

Lila knew that she didn’t have to worry about Marinette interrupting their little meet-up. She was away. Lila knew this. She saw the news report about Marinette and Her kids landing in  _ Gotham  _ in a _ private jet. _

Adrien was so obviously unhappy at the fact that his family was in the States without him for all of the summer. They had to stay in the States for all of the summer because of Marinette. She was a  _ Wayne _ so she was required to go to the annual  _ Wayne  _ Gala.

Meanwhile, he stayed behind to take care of the Agreste company, fighting to make it even greater, Maintain the image of perfection. He even had the hope that someday it would be able to join Wayne corporations. Until then the Agreste Mansión was empty 

For  _ now _ . 

Lila wasn’t blind she could see the jealousy written on Adrien's face when the topic shifted to his wife. Marinette Wayne-Agreste. beautiful, talented, intelligent, business owner and mother of three. 

Plus her parents were Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Corporations, along with Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain who were world-renowned bakers. Marinette was the envy of all,  _ including _ her husband. 

She reached out and took Adrien's hands into her own. “Oh Adrien just know that you are sooo kind,” putting on a mask of fake worry she continued “I could only wonder how much you worry about her cheating on you, I mean Marinette  _ does _ go on abroad trips on a daily basis and men practically trip over themselves to talk to her, who knows what goes on when you're not around” 

She felt Adrien's hands tighten their grip around her. Lila flashed a triumphant smile before quickly placing a mask of concern over it. If everything went on according to plan soon she might find herself as the new Mrs.Agreste. Soon they both stood up and Adrien offered to walk her home and pay. “ Adrien you are  _ too _ kind” Lila giggled out. 

Oh, Adrien was feeling pleased with being the center of attention, and Lila didn’t even have to milk it that much. After all,  _ He  _ offered to walk her home she didn't even need to ask.

“Oh Adrien it was so much fun talking and chatting again” Lila cooed, batting her eyelashes at him while clutching at his arm. Very reminiscent of their highschool days. Far too soon for Lilas liking they arrived at her hotel.

“Well I should head back home,” He said sheepishly standing inside the hotel lobby.

Lila knew she had one shot. Quickly she flung at Adrien and clasped her hands around her upper arm. “Stay” She pleaded “We haven’t talked in so long, it's too soon for you to go”. 

Adrien let out a sigh and saw the hopeful and pleading look in her eyes. Marinette's smiling face flashed in front of him for a sec. But he quickly brushed it aside. Talking to Lila had been such an eye-opening, refreshing experience. Marinette's face flashed once again before Adrien angrily pushed away from the image.

Like Lila said, who knew what Marinette was up to on her trips abroad in Gotham? She probably stayed in her friend's hotel room all the time to  _ talk _ . Plus He was weak and tired from the long weekend; it surely wouldn’t hurt to stay and chat for a few hours with Lila. 

Making up his mind He allowed himself to be led up the hotel stairs. 

Lila Quickly led him to her hotel room and opened the door. Adrien without batting an eyelash stepped inside. The door shutting behind him

Unbeknownst to a happy Marinette in Gotham surrounded by her brothers, sister, father, and children the perfect storm has just been created and its name was Lila Rossi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST. I managed to find some time in between all the schoolwork and finally was able to write a chapter that I think was clean enough to post. Anyway hope you guys are staying safe and healthy.
> 
> Don't forget to like, comment or share :)


End file.
